The Cruel Truth
by Chuuci
Summary: It was said, that Itachi Uchiha once had a lover. What if I tell you the days they spent together? What if his lover was a stubborn, grubby twelve year old girl who would eventually grow and to die at Itachis' own hands? ItachiXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Cruel Truth

A/N:

Hello! I know what y'all are thinking, 'Why is she writing another story when she has to update the other one?!' Um, well since I know not many people read KK on FF, I figured 'Hey! Write a story people WILL view!' So, let me give y'all a head start. Remember in the manga of Naruto Shippuden, Madara (or Obito or whatever) said Itachi had a lover? Yeah, well what if it was some funny, weird love story? I figured I'd want to 'invent' her or somethin'... So I thought it out and I'll write the first chappy, okay? I hope y'all enjoy, if there is something wrong, tell me in your reviews or just PM me. R&R people!

* * *

Konohagakure had a small amount of unknown families and clans. There is a clan, that has been extinct from far back, but a single person had been spared. It was that time that this person, a small and thin female, decided to go forth on her own, despite being chided to give up and just leave. But this female had the most stubborn nature, and would not pay heed to the villagers and would just be cast off alone. But, she would train and wander off on her own, making up her own missions and imaginary team.

And it was until her sixth birthday did the Hokage acknowledge the stubborn little stump of a girl wandering the village and sent her to the Academy, where she would learn proper techniques and have a real team. But she would not have it, despite the angry remarks and harsh yelling and pushing, the stubborn girl would sit and shake her head till her neck would eventually go stiff. Thus, she was sent to the Hokage and was accompanied with a stiff guard and stood with her arms folded and her dirt covered cheeks and her wide dark brown eyes.

"Tsukiko, is that your name?" The Hokage questioned the young girl, and she continued to squint her eyes into a glare. The Hokage frowned when she had not responded, possibly because anyone had refused to notice her, why would she talk to them now?

"Tsukiko-hime, wouldn't you like to join the Academy? You can make remarkable progress there, you have good potential_

"I want to stay alone."

It was when Tsukiko, the young stubborn female had finally spoke out, her voice small but strong enough for the Hokage and his old ears to reach. The Hokage was suprised to hear her, this girl was as quiet as she could be when she had first entered. Now she finally wanted to tell him she didn't want to join a place where she can progress in her techniques?

"Why?" He had asked her, and she dropped her folded arms and rolled her rather large eyes.

"Because they hate me, they want me to leave, but Mom told me not to. She told me not to leave, so I kept her promise." Tsukiko explained, her small hands clenching into fists.

"Who hates you, Tsukiko-hime? When did your mother tell you that?" The Hokage asked her. Tsukiko wanted to bite his head off, he was treating her as if she was a child in therapy. She wasn't stupid, she knew clearly when her mother told her not to leave the village. She saw the secret glares from the villagers, and the whispers, she heard them whispering with such malice, such hate, as if she was a pest.

"The village, they hate me, they say they don't want me here, so why should I join the Academy?" She said, and the Hokage leaned back in his chair, grunting as he closed his eyes. Opening them and regarding the small, thin child infront of him, wondering how she could she make such smart responses and not waver.

"Tsukiko-hime, I shall...talk to the villagers, I will make sure you are nourished and given a home, if you join the Academy."

The Hokage smiled at her, when her mouth tugged into an opened mouth frown, and her eyes cast to the wooden floor. He had made her waver, seemingly, the Hokage knew she was being hesitant on her decision, he knew she had none. He knew she had no home, stole food from the markets and hid when they ran after her. It was why she was so thin and pale, the poor girl.

"Are you going to agree, Tsukiko-hime?" He asked her, and he saw the frown she had deepened and she slowly nodded. He saw her shoulders shake, and the crinkling of her forehead as she sniffed and let her tears fall on to the floor. The Hokage stood, walking towards the short girl and laid his large hand on her head of her short, cropped hair. Brushing out the stray leaves she had in her black hair, he glanced at the guard.

"Get her cleaned, and send in the registration papers for the Academy." He called to the female guard, and she nodded, taking Tsukiko softly by the hand and whispering words to her as she rubbed her teary eyes. But, before the door was closed, she lifted her hand and waved to him, in her silent way of saying good-bye and the Hokage did the same, and the door clicked shut.

* * *

And so the lone female, was early to the Academy, her hair brushed, and no longer crop-like and reached her shoulders after being thoroughly brushed and combed. Her face dirt free, her attire consisting of shorts and a short sleeved shirt, all in black. She looked presentable at least, and so she sat at the far back of the classroom. She sat hunched over, her arms on her desk and her head rested on them. Soon, the soft chatter of students filled the classroom, some giving the sleeping girl strange looks and whispered. Tsukiko did not hear them, caught in her sleep and possibly drooling on her table.

It wasn't till there was a hard whap behind her head woke her up and she stumbled up to her feet. Three boys, two snickering and one glaring at her with disgust stood infront of Tsukiko. Tsukiko was angry, feeling the burning anguish to hit something stir in her, her arm acted on its' own.

It wasn't till she realized what she had done, her arm straight infront of her, her fist tightened and the boy she had punched layed on the ground with his friends and sporting a bloody nose.

Tsukiko blinked, the boy once more groaned in pain and lowering her hand to sit back down with a dazed face. And the teacher had stepped in to see the whole class, save Tsukiko, surrounding the boy with the bloody nose. And Tsukiko stared straight ahead, hiding her bloody fist in her shirt as a girl with pigtails ran to the teacher and pointed at her. The girl bounced and tugged on the male teachers' shirt, bawling and pointing to Tsukiko as he glanced to look at her with his deep green eyes.

Tsukiko stared innocently at him, and he stared back at her as the girl with the pigtails ran to get the bruised boy. The teacher regarded him, turning his head up to look at his blood crusted nose, tears streaming down the boys' face.

And Tsukiko was called outside, the sensei standing infront of her, a blank stare on her face as she look right up at him, himself having the same blank stare. The class were all watching by the door, some girls giggling as there sensei stared down at the girl, thinking he must be scolding her.

"Sensei." Tsukiko had spoken, and the man had jumped, not expecting the girl to speak to him. He was suprised, to say at least she wasn't bawling like the other girl was, because he thought she would be scared that she was in trouble.

"What happened?" He asked her after awhile, and she explained what had happened five minutes ago. The teacher had nodded, and they walked back in the classroom. Everyone scurried to their seats, the boy still standing there with his possibly broken nose.

"Osamu, go to the infirmary, we will discuss your punishment later." The teacher had said, and the boy, Osamu, looked up at him with frightful eyes and left the classroom. Tsukiko stared at the class, some girls sneering at her while the other boys just looked at the girl who had broken a boys' nose.

"Now Tsukiko, I would understand why you would hit Osamu, but please don't do that again." The teacher explained to her and she nodded.

By the end of the day, Tsukiko had made no friends, but mostly half the class feared her, all beacuse she broke a boys' nose. Before she could go home, a group of girls had blocked her and Tsukiko sighed.

"Hey you, you better leave us alone, and...don't touch Daiki-sensei, he's ours!" A girl had said in what she thought might have been a brave voice, but came out trembling. A chorus of 'yeahs' sounded after the girl and Tsukiko shook her head. To think a group of girls just wanted to tell her to leave them alone and to not only confess that they had a 'crush' on the sensei, Tsukiko did really wonder when people with an actual brain would talk to her.

"Move." She had said to them, and they paused for a moment, before screaming and running away. Tsukiko shook her head again, before walking back home, the sunset laying over the village as she went to her empty house and preparing for a visit to the Academy again.

* * *

And it was after a couple of weeks, that the Hokage had seen that Tsukiko was more of a normal student, and had passed the test to become a Genin easily. And, the day when Tsukiko was finally assigned to a real team which consisted of the same boy who she had punched and the same girl who had told her to leave her alone. Being a now twelve year old, Tsukiko knew when to make retorts and her level of intelligence had risen after spending years at the Academy, and getting used to the class and their habits.

"Congratulations Tsukiko-san, I am very proud of you." Her old sensei, Daiki had said with a grin, to which she nodded to him and given him a small smile.

"Daiki-sensei." She had said in her much matured voice, and said man turned to her.

"Hana-sensei said she wants to speak to you in the classroom." She had said again, and she grinned too, and Daiki blushed. Her female teammate, Tomoko, stamped her foot and turned away and to which Osamu left after her.

So after months, the Hokage keeping watch on the girl, seeing her great potential and immense strength in techniques and taijustu, he had made a decision for Tsukiko. So, at late evening, calling to one of his young ANBU member the Hokage regarding the boy with dark hair in a low pony-tail, the weasel mask lay his face as he bowed to the Hokage.

"Itachi, I have a task for you."

* * *

Lets stop here, because I have NEVER written that much, and my hand is getting cramped. Next chapter Tsukiko-chan will meet Itachi-chan, and soon...things will happen! MUA-HA-HA-HA! *coughhackcough* Sorry 'bout that. Please review, favorite follow or something! Tell me what you think on the first chapter!

Tsukata


	2. The strange Wanderer

The Cruel Truth

A/N: Hi! Wow, already two favs and four followers! Not much, but it's good! Thank you...uh peoples who's names I forgot for reviewing! Yay y'all! I hope you guys will review, I'm goin' to try and make as interesting as I can! Arigato!

"Train?" Itachi had asked. The Hokage nodded, turning to stare out the window at the village, spotting a familiar wanderer with black hair. He turned back to the young teen.

"That is correct. Surely, you must of heard of the villages' stray wanderer, haven't you?" The Hokage smiled. Itachi remained silent, a village wanderer, seemed like a normal passing civilian. Though, his father had mentioned a pest of a girl who had joined the villages' institute to learn their techniques and had made remarkable progress. It had only piqued his interest for a moment, but now that the Hokage himself mentioned her as a 'wanderer' it would seem that he had to be interested in her.

"She hadn't been acknowledged for awhile, the villagers seemed to despise her, but from what I have observed she had almost the same rank as you do." The Hokage glanced at the young man, and for a moment he could not quite understand. Itachi seemed to ponder at what the old man had said. Did there exist a person with the same rank as him? Though it seemed impossible, Itachi did not dare judge such a person, even for him at his age their were even more people capable to reach to his standards.

Though, he would not admit it.

"And you want to me do what, exactly with this girl?" Itachi had asked again, and the Hokage raised his hand, gesturing an 'enter' movement. Itachi had turned slightly behind him, to see a rather pale looking, scrawny female who looked to be his age. He stared at her attire from behind his mask, the baggy shorts, to the short-sleeved shirt and dirty bandages wrapped around both her arms, various scratches and dirt covered cheeks with stray leaves and twigs in her black hair.

She seemed like a wild wanderer, considering her appearence. And she seemed to notice him there, brushing the bangs on each side of her head to look up at him. And she seemed to stare for a long time, and Itachi wondered how this girl, a mere thin and strange looking female could possibly be at his rank. The Hokage silently stared at the two, almost chuckling at how Tsukiko regarded him. Curiousity was all over her face, how her wide eyes locked onto the young man, possibly a woman, and how her hand was still tangled in her left bang.

"Weasel." It was uttered so clearly, and Itachi resisted the urge to cock his head at her, as she removed her hand from her hair and stepped closer to him. The stench of mud and dirt emmited off of her, but he was more interested in her face, the mature face of a teen but belonged to a wandering pest.

"Your mask, its' a weasel." She had repeated, and Itachi blinked behind his mask, how her voice sounded somewhat childish, but he could not judge her way of thinking yet. Behind the Hokage had cleared his throat, walking infront of them when he told Tsukiko to sit in the corner. He turned back to Itachi, who had not turned his head away from the pale looking female.

"Itachi." The Hokage spoke to him, and slowly he turned back to the aged man infront of him. The Hokage resisted the urge to smile, already a spark of curiousity between them, he thought to himself. Laying his hand on the boys' shoulder, Sarutobi led the boy to a corner where he spoke lowly to him:

"She is not...very social. Being excluded from social activity and not being able to communicate with others, she doesn't know much even as she is very intelligent. I want you to watch her, train her properly, for future reference, she might be a very good addition to the village." He explained, and Itachi gave a stiff nod. Being given a task like this, to observe a girl who was now realizing she had leaves in her hair and was now removing them, was something that did pique his interest.

"Tsukiko-hime, you will go with Itachi, I want you to introduce yourself and he will train you." The Hokage called out to her, and she stood and walked to the door, waiting for the boy in the weasel mask to accompany her. Itachi walked over, bowing to the Hokage and leaving with the strange girl.

The two sat under a tree in training ground six, a ground where people rarely use. Tsukiko sat twirling a kunai, Itachi sitting atop from her on a branch. It was when she looked up at him, the kunai in her small hands stopped twirling and she gave him a blank stare. Itachi had removed his mask, enough for Tsukiko to see his face and make more comments about him.

"Ume." She had said, and Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, when she stood and darted up next to him, settling on the branch that had shaken from additional weight.

"Thats' my last name. I asked 'kaa-san what it meant, she said it meant plum." She looked to him, Itachi looking back at her from the corner of his eye, when she threw her kunai to the ground and it embedded itself in the grass. He really wondered who this girl was, from her slender arms to her smooth face and large eyes. Her hair was braided to stop at her mid back, almost giving a slight resemblance to himself. She glanced at him again.

"Whats' your last name?" Was her purely innocent question and Itachi answered her:

"Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha." She said and looked up at the higher braches and she giggled a little. Itachi looked at her, the small smile on her face, as she pulled out a shuriken and started to write the letters to his first and last name into the tree branch.

"Why are you laughing?" He had asked her and she swung her legs back and forth, putting away the shuriken and shrugging.

"I think it suits you, its' cute, your name." She responded idly and Itachi gave a confused look. It seemed she was more open to people when it was just her and them, usually, she was so quiet. Then again, Itachi knew nothing of the girl. It seemed her nature changed now and then.

"Cute?"

"Yeah." She said, and Itachi turned his head back to the ground. He never thought he would hear a person, a wanderer, call his name 'cute'. And at evening, Tsukiko jumped down from the branch, and Itachi did the same. She turned to him and giving her usual blank stare, she gave him a small wave.

"Oyasumi Itachi-kun." She had said before she launched herself to the east, going home. Itachi gave the spot she was in a few seconds ago a blank look, before turning himself to walk back to the Uchiha Compound. It did not even bother him when she said 'kun', thinking that he must be harmless and 'cute'. Breathing deeply, Itachi entered his home, being greeted by his mother and pounding of little feet when his little brother came into view. Bouncing on the balls of his heels, Sasuke stared wide eyed at his older brother.

"Did you talk to her, onii-san? Did you talk to the wanderer?!" He all but screamed. Mikoto scolded her son and told him to leave her older son alone, saying he was tired and Sasuke pouted and went to his room. Itachi walked to his own room, laying on his bed and supporting his head with his hands. He fell asleep eventually, thinking why everyone called her 'wanderer' when she had a real name.

"She called you cute?" My, seems she has fetish for you already." Kakashi Hatake chuckled at the thirteen year old, and said boy ignored the older man.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even tell you things." Itachi mumbled, and Kakashi chuckled again, adjusting his porn book in his hands. Itachi and Kakashi sat at a ramen stand, the yelling of village men and squeals of children flooding into their ears.

"I always wondered what she was like, I saw her too, this morning, repeatedly punching a tree and running through the bushes. She seems nice. Nice figure for a thin girl." Kakashi said the last phrase so quietly and Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this man read too much porn.

"Don't speak of her that way."

"Ah, already defending her, don't worry I won't steal her." Kakashi hopped off his seat, chuckling and waved to Itachi as said boy growled lowly.

Ah, I think that was a bad ending, but oh well. I loved how Kakashi teased Ita-chan! I just wanted to say something too, Tsukiko is NOT I repeat, NOT a Mary-Sue. She's strange, weird and you'll find out eventually what her fatal flaws are if you keep reading ^^ I also want to know if any of y'all want to draw Tsukiko, if you want. Just PM or say it in a review! Um, I also want you guys' opinion, do you think I should do the massacre when they turn fifteen? I mean, he's already thirteen, so I wanted them to catch up, ya know? Just tell me ok?

Review please!

Tsukata


	3. Betrayal

The Cruel Truth

A/N: Hey guys. Uh, well since I kinda don't have anything to say, because I don't think this story is catching on as yet. But I won't rush, you guys take your time! But I do really want y'all to review (no pressure). Oh! I have a question for you guys, do you want me to write a Vampire Knight story? My friend Rebecca is a total fan and well, I thought you guys might want one. But I don't know which pairing yu guys would want so...yeah. Please vote or PM meh! 'K, you guys must be saying 'God, can I just read the damn chapter already?!' Ok, ok go ahead.

Rumors in a village were most common. Any spark of interest would spread like wild fire and leave it to the civilians to twist and turn it around.

Like how Itachi Uchiha was training a poor, pest of a girl.

It irritated him, how the villagers and their loud mouths could not keep shut for a moment. It was obvious the villagers detested the girl, but for Itachi, the great Uchiha prodigy, was an entirely different story. And it was a day for fresh new rumors to slither through the village, and Itachi had to be in the middle of town, where most of the gossip was, and hear all of it.

"Poor boy, having to teach that pest."

"I bet she bribed him..."

"Yeah,"

"I think she blackmailed them, must have been her family who had somethin' to do with this.."

"I sure hope she doesn't come near me,"

"Yeah, that ugly girl.."

"Pest.."

"Freak.."

"Hideous.."

"Monster.."

Sasuke tugged on his brothers' hand warily, noticing how he kept pressing his lips into a thin line and clenching his other hand into a tight fist and looked like he was about to kill any passing villager.

"'Nii-san?" He called to him quietly, and his brother snapped his head to him, momentarily forgetting the horrible villagers and their nasty rumors and gossip. Itachi lifted his free hand that was not latched onto Sasukes' and pinched his nose. It was a miracle he had not lost his sanity at the moment, despite being loyal to his village, sometimes he wished he could burn it down with all its' horrible rumors.

And this morning, the blazing sun and its' rays beating down on his back with the loud singing of cicadas, he did not feel in a a good mood. It would be awhile before he had to go back to his home, probably do some missions if available. The Uchiha prodigy sighed mentally, this morning seemed like it would be like any ordinary morning.

So he thought.

"Come back here, you little pest!"

Itachi felt someone pass him and the familiar scent of mud and dirt drifted by his nose. He turned slightly, seeing a blur of dark hair full of twigs and leaves, with a bright red object in the persons' hand. The vender had stopped by him, sweating and his bulging stomach heaving in and out, tired from chasing the thief.

"That rotten pest, stealing from the villagers..." The man grumbled and he turned and saw Itachi and Sasuke, staring at him curiously. The man had tripped and bowed lowly, clearly acknowleding the prodigy and his younger sibling.

"U-Uchiha-sama!" He stuttered, and Itachi nodded to him.

"Who was that?" Was Itachis' question and the man scowled at the direction the thief had ran off to.

"That pesky wanderer, she stole an apple from my cart." He said, shaking his head and walking away. A frowned tugged at Itachis' mouth, it was Tsukiko? He thought.

And around noon, Itachi dropped his brother off and walked to training ground six. Looking for a certain pest anywhere on the ground, the sound of crunching caught his attention and he looked up to see the girl he was looking for eating an apple and staring back down at him. The leaves and twigs were still present in her low braided hair, sitting on a branch and swinging her legs back and forth. The red fruit rested in her palm, her large eyes blinking at him innocently as if she hadn't stolen an apple from a vender. Itachi stared back at her, and she grinned at him.

"'Kon'nichiwa, Itachi-kun." She said to him, and he nodded his head toward her. She continued eating her apple, humming and using her free hand to now remove the leaves in her hair. Itachi felt his mouth twitch upward, an almost smile appearing on his face. Despite her stealing from the villages' civilians, he still thought it was amusing that she managed to get away. Just wait till they complain to the Hokage, he thought amusingly.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, and she jumped down from the branch, her braided pony-tail flopping behind her as she grinned at him.

"Having breakfast." She responded, turning from him and dusting off her, for once, clean attire. The black skirt and fishnet shorts she wore under it was paired with a black zip-up vest, open and revealing the green tank top she wore. For once, without leaves in her hair, Itachi found that she did look like a true village civilian, not a wandering, dirty pest like the villagers called her. She might even look pretty.

Not, that he would admit that aloud.

"Are we going to train today?" She asked him, and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked to her.

"If you would like to," He said back to her.

"Osamu and Tomoko didn't want me on the mission, they said I was weak." She said dully out of the blue, sitting on the grass and tracing her sandals. Itachi frowned slightly, they called her weak? Her own teammates?

"What about your captain?" He asked her in his deep voice, and she glanced up at him, a childish pout on her pale face.

"He didn't want me to come, either." She said lowly, pulling her legs to her chest and dropping her head into them. Itachi unconsciously clenched his fist, a strange feeling burning inside him. Her own teacher forbid her to go on a mission? Did they hate her that much? What did she even do to deserve that kind of treatment? Then he remebered.

"Must have been her family who had somethin' to do with this.."

Itachi glanced at the sullen girl, her family. Did her family cause the villagers to hate her?

"Ume-san, let us train." He said to her, and she glanced up, happiness spread out on her face as she gave a wide grin. She leapt up, and stood infront of him.

"Good, please tell me what you are weak in," He started.

"Well, I'm not very strong in genjutsu."

"Problems in taijutsu?"

"Iie."

"Low stamina?"

"No."

Good, Itachi thought, though, it made sense why she had no low stamina or lacked strenghth in taijutsu. He heard how she punched her teammate once and broke his nose, and to see how she ran from the vender to training ground six was enough proof that she had high stamina.

"Ninjutsu?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit under practice there."

"Then we will start on ninjutsu."

"Okay." She chirped and started to stretch and went into a larger clearing. She turned to Itachi, and gesturing to him to hurry up. Itachi shook his head, mentally sighing at how impatient she was.

Let the training begin.

Ahh, all done. Was that a good chapter? Bad? Please tell me, and hopefully I'll make it better. It seems Ita-chan hasn't noticed how open and talkative he has become around Tsuki-chan. Soon he'll see how he cares for her! Not...that he would admit that =_= Yeah, but soon they'll get all lovey-dovey! *evil chuckle*

Review please!

Tsukata


End file.
